Cid: The Adventure of the Underground Waterway
Cid: The Adventure of the Underground Waterway is the fifth episode of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. Story Prologue Lisa muses whether something "Is about to begin." or that "Perhaps it has already begun". Evacuation Makenshi and Kaze's body have disappeared, and so the Comodeen use it as an opportunity to evacuate. Cid thinks Lisa, Ai and Yu, the four of them, can make it to the subway, as Cid can track its location thanks to Chobi's watch. Cid unveils Catherine, a boat they will use to navigate underground canals, allowing them to reach the next subway station before the train. Catherine runs on Elenium; an energy found in the water of the Underworld. Knave and Miles bid farewell the party, leaving them with a large pile of supplies, which PoshePocket halves in a mouthful. The party leaves, with Yu noticing that Fungus has his bag. As they disappear into the darkness, Crux floats near the roof of the cave. Clash of Immortals In the Earl's throne room, the Earl and his lords gloat over Makenshi's victory over Kaze. At Fungus's request, the Earl dispatches him, having returned to his full size, to deal with the Comodeen as he wishes. Back in the canals, Yu is concerned for Kaze, having not witnessed his demise. A large crystal, similar to the bombs from before, breaks through the roof, transforming into a sea-serpent. Fungus descends and attacks the group, giving chase as they flee. Kaze is unconscious, but alive, somewhere in the canals. He awakens, and questions why the Magun didn't activate during his last battle. Cid pilots them over a waterfall, revealing Cathrine's gliding wings. Celebrating their escape, the group is surprised to see Fungus appear before them, with his sea-serpent. Cid crashes Catherine into a wall, attempting to escape one of Fungus's blows. He becomes infuriated with the small amount of damage Fungus has dealt to the machine, and reveals a set of oversized magnetic hammers extending from his backpack. He defeats Fungus as Chobi's watch rings. They arrive at the subway entrance, and begin to climb. Cid decides to remain behind to fix Catherine. As they approach the station Fungus reappears, blocking their path. They notice Kaze nearby whom Fungus attacks Kaze, while Ai, Yu, Lisa and Chobi race to the station. With the Magun now responding, Kaze fires, despite the confined space. Summoning Ixion, Kaze appears to sacrifice himself to destroy Fungus, with Cid escaping on a hoverbike-like machine. The children, Lisa and Chobi board the train, wondering to the wellbeing of both Cid and Kaze. Soil In this episode, only one combination of Soil is seen: :The deep sleep that envelops death/The sleep that engulfs death - Steel Gray :The rising of boiling blood/Bubbling and boiling blood - Heat Crimson :The brilliance that pierces the darkness/The light that penetrates darkness - Lightning Yellow The combination summons Ixion, a pegasus like creature which creates a destructive orb of lightning around itself. Characters Returning characters *Ai Hayakawa *Cid *Chobi *The Comodeen *Crux *Earl Tyrant *Fungo *Fungus *Herba *Kaze *Knave *Lisa Pacifist *Makenshi *Miles *Oscha *Yu Hayakawa Category:Episodes in Final Fantasy: Unlimited fr:Cid – La rivière souterraine